Kirby and the Milky Way Wishes
by kodokukarasu
Summary: There is trouble yet again in Dreamland, but this time, it's in... space? The sun and moon are fighting for the sky. A jester named Marx alerts Kirby to reach the great Galactic Nova located deep amongst the stars. Only one wish can be granted to save not only all of Dreamland, but all of Popstar. [Gijinka AU]
1. Into the stars we go!

Hello everyone!

Welcome to "Kirby and the Milky Way Wishes." This is a gijinka AU. Kirby is male.

It's been three years since I wrote my other fic, and it is time to test my limits and see how much better I've improved in writing!

Also everyone's favorite king makes an appearance! (Mostly just to nag Kirby though.) I really wanted to bring in the RtD squad, however they'll only make a small appearance since Kirby is in the spotlight!

* * *

One peaceful day on Planet Popstar, right in the heart of Dreamland, slept our hero Kirby.

Curled up in his star-speckled blanket, he softly snores away all of his troubles and worries in his own land of dreams.

Sweet eclairs, satisfying macarons, and marvelous bars of chocolate seemed to rain all around Kirby. He squeals in delight, dancing like there was no tomorrow. Cookies rolled along the mint grass, and Kirby recognize the scents of multiple confectionaries all around him. Donuts were magically looped around trees, strawberry shortcake made up the roads of where he once lived. Kirby truly felt like he was in heaven as he took a deep breath and lied on the ground (which was made of chocolate cake). Kirby was astonished when he glanced at the clouds. They were made of cotton candy. It was too good of a dream for it to end!

Kirby drooled in his sleep, smiling to himself.

As Kirby dreamed wonderfully, the sun was already rising out of the depths of its own slumber.

The glare of the sun shot right through Kirby's window, causing him to flinch. Annoyed, Kirby pulls his nightcap over his eyes and turns away from the painfully bright rays. But he could not sleep off the sudden intrusion of his candy-filled dreams. The star warrior pouted as he turned back to the window, fighting off the brightness with his arm.

It was just another day in Dreamland.

The pink-haired boy fought off the clutches of sleep, and rubbed at his eyes. Dazed, he turns to the window and tries to keep his head up with his small hand.

Wait a minute.

Kirby rubbed his eyes once more and stared in confusion. The sky was now dark; the moon in view and spinning almost cheerfully in the starry sky. Wide-eyed, Kirby attempts to examine why in all of Popstar this is happening. He watched as the crescent spun about, like a boomerang. The stars were twinkling like always, though it wasn't supposed to be nighttime.

A flash of light nearly knocked Kirby out of his bed, caused by the sun to angrily ram itself straight into the moon. It spun rapidly out of Kirby's vision, soon to be replaced by the dancing sun.

" _What in the world did I just witness?!"_

Yanking his nightcap off, he rushed out of bed and fled to his bathroom to change into his star warrior outfit. He wore it all the time, and even had spares.

Once he was done with all of his duties, Kirby sped out of his bathroom and nearly threw himself at the door. When he passed by his mirror though, he had to check what he looked like.

The frightened citizens of Dreamland chattered to each other anxiously.

"The sun and moon are fighting?"

"I don't even know what time it is anymore!"

Kirby threw his door open, noticing the people pointing at the sky with concerned looks.

"Oh, Kirby! You must see this!"

It was most certainly not the most unusual case of an issue in Dreamland. The last time there was a huge problem was when Dynablade was destroying the crops, but that wasn't extremely odd… She was just trying to feed her children. Unlike this situation.

Somehow, when the sun and moon crashed against each other, it looked like fireworks. It was an amazing display, but very dangerous. Sparks would occasionally be seen bouncing off the two, causing the audience to become startled. It was an intense duel in the sky; a dangerous show. Kirby felt himself worry about the citizens. If either the sun or moon would be destroyed, life on Dreamland wouldn't exist anymore. The thought of this made the star warrior tremble.

He was taken out of his panic by the sound of a ball bouncing.

"Hey! You there!" a voice called out.

The pink haired boy turned around to see a jester bouncing on a ball. When the jester smiled, he could see small fangs. His lilac hair changed in the dramatic lighting that always shifted. Somehow he made bouncing on a ball look graceful to Kirby. The jester was wearing a sort of cape that was designed in a unique way. At the ends of the pieces of cape were bells that jingled with every movement. Of course, he wouldn't be a jester without his special dual colored hat.

"Who are you?" Kirby asked curiously.

"My name is Marx! I have arrived to give you an urgent message!"

* * *

"Oh no, this is bad…"

Waddle Dee paced around the small pantry room anxiously, rubbing his arms.

"If the sun and moon are truly fighting… How will King Dedede be able to sleep properly anymore?! Dreamland would be in chaos…" he cried out to himself.

Suddenly, the servant heard loud thumping coming in his direction.

"Oi! I need my damn sleep!" a voice roared through the hallway.

Just as Waddle Dee was about to leave his safe area, he saw his King stomping down the hall. He predicted accurately for once. When Dedede doesn't get enough sleep, he becomes very irritable and easily angered. Waddle Dee didn't want to become his King's daily punching bag.

But a servant is a servant, and must take anything that royalty curses them with…

Waddle Dee peeked out of his safe spot to see nobody roaming the halls. He sighed in relief and he walked out of the door and gently closed it. He was hesitant to admit it, but his King always made him nervous.

"...Waddle Dee."

He felt himself nearly jump out of his skin when his name was said. However, it was just Meta Knight, another loyal servant of King Dedede. For some reason, he noticed that Meta Knight was always wrapped in his cape, as if he was shrouded in mystery.

"Y-You scared me!"

Meta Knight chuckled, and walked in the opposite direction of where King Dedede was walking.

"You do not have to worry so much about King Dedede. Kirby is a star warrior and he is very much capable of stopping the sun and moon from fighting."

The orange haired boy nodded but with a very unsure facial expression. He wasn't very up to date about other citizens, but he was almost… taught by Dedede, to hate Kirby no matter what "good" he does for Dreamland. Waddle Dee was sure that Kirby was a selfless person, as he has seen Kirby offer his life many times in his other journeys, just to keep his friends safe. He watched as the knight slowly disappeared back into the end of the hall and sighed. He pulled up his blue bandana that was out of place. He watched the light from below the door that his King was in, and braced himself. Time to open the door.

" _I wonder when Dreamland will ever be able to catch a break."_

* * *

The pink haired boy was astonished by the news.

According to Marx, Kirby had to travel through space and planets. This was to reach a Nova. They are artificial stars that grant any wish anyone could possibly think of. Marx's plan was for Kirby to reach the Galactic Nova, so the star warrior can make a wish to stop the sun and the moon from conflicting with each other. After Marx had finished his explanation, he looked very excited to see Kirby nod in agreement.

"Oh, so you'll really do it?!" Marx couldn't believe it. He was just a simple jester, and nobody took him seriously because most of the statements he said were simply jokes or riddles. So, when the star warrior had agreed, he was beaming happily. _Someone actually considered his words, and it was by the star warrior himself!_

"You are truly our hero, Kirby!" he exclaimed, hopping back to the multi colored ball.

Kirby grabbed the back of his cape, which had two small star ornaments hanging from the ends. He yanked one off, only for another to reappear back. With the star charm in his hand, he threw the small object into the sky and watched as it became a special warp star. It spun rapidly in the air, then hovering as it waited for Kirby to begin his departure.

The citizens waved goodbye for now, cheering him on. Kirby could even hear Marx yelling out for him to do his best amongst the noisy crowd.

Jumping onto the warp star, it circled around the sky as it gently carried Kirby away. The vision of Dreamland seemed to quickly fade away, and he saw many patches of land on his trip upwards. His blue eyes stared deeply into the scenery, enjoying the view of many forests and all of the shades of green. Hills seemed to wave in his view, and fields of sunflowers could be seen in patches of yellow in the distance.

Dreamland never failed to make him feel at home.

Kirby held on tight when the warp star began to increase speed, slowly turning out of the way of the conflict between the sun and the moon. Soon, Kirby was enchanted with stunning, colorful galaxies and glittering stars. He took more control of the warp star and twirled in space, taking in the cosmos for himself.

He noticed the first planet, almost completely green. It looked almost like Dreamland.

He took a deep breath, and held on tight as the star sped along the twinkling skies.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! There are many more to come!


	2. A Sigh of Relief

I know Kirby's actual main ability is inhaling enemies… but I have no clue on how to take it in his gijinka form. I have no idea if he opens up a black hole and does it? That sounds really weird.

* * *

The King eyed his servant in hesitation.

Waddle Dee had recently brought news that Kirby had recently ventured into outer space. So far, his location was untraceable.

"Untraceable?!" King Dedede yelled at the top of his lungs. The force of his yell made his hat tilt to the side.

"Y-Yes, sir… There is no way to determine where he is at the moment. We don't have a telescope around here if I can remember correctly. Even if we did, he might have moved to another planet by now," explained his servant.

Adjusting his hat, the King groaned in annoyance.

The history behind Kirby and King Dedede is that of a strong rivalry. They could not come down to terms of an agreement. Though very different, their personalities clash because of their similarities of being stubborn, and that they refuse to give up. Ever since Kirby crashed in Dreamland, King Dedede still held hate for the star warrior for trespassing on his land. Kirby couldn't really make an excuse since it was an emergency, plus he was young and only spoke the word "poyo" at the time.

"I only have one idea left in mind… Send Meta Knight down now." King Dedede ordered his servant.

"Right!" Waddle Dee agreed as he sped out of the room to fetch the knight.

The halls were dark and mysterious. Candles seemed to be the only thing that kept the hallway less creepy. Waddle Dee's shadow flickered as he strolled the interiors of the castle. He carried his spear along with him at all times, and this time he clutched onto its handle. Something about the hallways seemed really eerie, especially when it was completely dark at night.

A few more steps later, and Waddle Dee was at a closed door. He pushed his hair back and knocked on the door with his gloved hand.

"Meta Knight, the King would like to see you at this time."

Silence.

The wooden door creaked as it slowly opened to reveal the knight in his usual state of being wrapped in his cape. He nodded, not uttering a single word to Waddle Dee.

The servant lead the way back to the King. As Meta Knight and Waddle Dee walked along, the floor underneath them creaked.

He pushes the two doors leading to the throne room, and lets Meta Knight walk ahead of him.

"So, you actually came here? I thought you would be too busy." King Dedede sat at his throne, his eyes meeting Meta Knight's.

"Of course not. I am also a servant of yours so I must not go against orders," he explains.

"Alright, so here's the thing… Kirby has left Pop Star in search of the Galactic Nova," King Dedede pauses, preparing to talk Meta Knight's ear off about the situation. His mask never completely hid away his face, only around his eyes. He still listened to the King, but looked a bit annoyed. Waddle Dee could do nothing but watch and listen.

* * *

So far, Kirby was very close to reaching the boss of the planet of Floria. His health was diminished, about half way, and he was struggling to even fight off lesser enemies. To add to his current problems, his abilities weren't working like they usually do.

The only place where he could find copy abilities was in obscure areas, activated by some strange machine. He was traveling with no kind of powers most of the time, which put him in more danger. Some abilities he did manage to find, and used them to his advantage. However, he was weakened when attacked by a swarm of Bronto Burts.

A small colored chain made of up stars was wrapped around his waist. From the machines, he collected abilities. Only a few stars were glowing, indicating that Kirby had received a few abilities. Enemy damage had caused his ability to become a star and get knocked out of his vision, often landing in water or bouncing away deep into the woods.

"I need to make it to… Twin Woods… I can't give up!"

Three recovery items appeared as he got closer to the end of the stage. It was enough to keep him from fainting.

"Ah, I'm so glad that was there for me to take!" Kirby sighed in relief. A Scarfy nearby spotted Kirby, becoming increasingly aggressive as it floated closer and closer...

"Huh? Sorry, but I'm afraid I don't have time for you!"

The Scarfy released a terrifying growl, hissing at Kirby as it attempted to launch itself at him. A melody played as a bright light startled the Scarfy, flinching from the brightness. The last thing it heard was Kirby's shout, following by a SLAM of a hammer.

Kirby smiled in satisfaction, and pulled his hammer back. The ability belt was extremely helpful when he really needed to knock out enemies as quick as he can.

Finally, he walked into the star door.

* * *

"Wooooooaaaaahhh!"

The crackling and snapping of tree branches were heard by the two bosses of the planet. They were normal trees, only using their powers if they were in danger or if the planet was in danger. When they heard the cries of the star warrior, they became very confused and slightly frightened. The two normal trunks slowly had their hidden faces appear.

"Hey, did you hear that?"

"Of course I did, I'm not stupid!"

It was quite unusual to see two twin trees arguing, but as they were about to chatter annoyingly...

Kirby fell out of the trees, landing right on his butt. Clusters of leaves fluttered down along with him. He groaned in pain and winced.

"This is pretty convenient, I guess," Kirby commented as he brushed off some twigs and dirt off of himself. He got up off of his feet casually, making eye contact with one of the twins.

"How dare you enter without our permission!" cried out one of the trees in distress.

"You broke many of our branches and disrupted our slumber!" the other tree angrily spoke.

Kirby smiled without a care and swings his hammer onto his back. It would definitely be difficult, since it was practically dealing with two Whispy Woods. There was not a lot of space for him to move, though. He takes his hammer off his back and makes a threatening stance at one of the trees, pointing his hammer.

"I really would prefer to be friends, and not fight! Fighting doesn't solve anything!" the pink haired warrior argued.

Suddenly, one of the Twin Woods shook with a mighty force, causing things to fall out of its leaves. A Waddle Dee, some Gordos, and a few apples plummeted down towards Kirby. He avoided them by dashing wildly underneath them, barely saving himself from getting damaged. Though he had little time to recover from one attack, the other tree began blowing large puffs of air at Kirby. He ran towards the attack and spun gracefully with his hammer, effectively dodging the attack. Getting closer to one of the Twin Woods, his attack eventually reached it and slammed into its trunk. As they paused during each attack, Kirby used that chance to swing his hammer almost desperately to get their health down.

Each time an attack came, he tried his best to quickly and effectively dodge it. His heart was pounding, and beads of sweat formed on the sides of his temples. Out of breath, he ducked away from an air puff attack and stood still. He made a mistake in this decision, and as he rested for a few seconds, multiple enemies were knocked out of the trees' leaves. A Bronto Burt immediately slammed itself into Kirby, knocking him over along with his hammer rolling off to the side. He cried out in pain, but quickly reached for his hammer. Clutching it, he ran for one of the trunks again and swung madly, over and over again.

An alarming sound was made by the right tree; a crashing noise was heard as it was weakened. A tiny tear was leaking out of its eye.

Kirby smiled, realizing that his victory was just out of reach.

He spun himself with his hammer towards the left tree and yelled, smashing the tree. It cried out in pain, but still managed to blow more air puffs at Kirby and shook itself. Lots of Gordos rolled out of the tree, retracting and extending their spikes. The star warrior's sky blue eyes widened in shock as he tried to spin away from a Gordo. He was successful, but two more of them were bouncing their way towards Kirby. Right as they extended their spikes, Kirby failed to dodge them and caused him massive damage by both of them.

Yet again, he was weakened and he couldn't stand for a few seconds. His legs were trembling, struggling to keep himself up on his feet. He used his hammer to support himself back up. Glaring at the boss, his legs began to tremble even more.

The hammer seemed to glow with a strong light. Kirby's grip tightened onto its handle, digging his heels into the ground. The light faded from a yellow glow to orange, then to red. He lowered himself, charging up his final attack. Fire appeared on the top of his hammer, and Kirby swung with all of his power that he could muster.

It took only one swing.

Another crashing noise was heard as the final trunk cried out in misery and anger. It seemed to slouch, just like it's twin. Soon, a tear was also seen in its eye. The trees were mirroring each other in this situation; both had lost to Kirby.

Unfortunately, Kirby fell onto his knees. His ferocious grip now was loosened, and his hammer fell next to him. He too, was brought down by his lack of energy. A large scratch was on his face, and the fabric covering his knees were ruined by the dirt and ripped up from falling over constantly in the fight. He was covered in dirt as well, coughing away the dust as he lay useless on the ground.

In the corner of his eye, he saw some stars floating towards him. His vision blurred and he was far too weak to get himself up. The stars were the last things he saw before his vision faded to black.

The stars faded as soon as they touched Kirby and disappeared completely. A warp star was seen in the distance as it raced towards the weakened star warrior. It slid itself underneath Kirby, and supported his weight. It charged itself towards the sky, leaving a small trail of stars behind with it.

One of the Twin Woods sighed in exhaustion, watching the weakened star warrior flying away.

"Do you know who he was? He was so strong, he beat both of us…"

"I'm afraid we took his visit for granted, and believed he was an intruder. That was Kirby of the stars. He is a star warrior. How could I have forgotten," the old tree chuckled to himself.

"Hmm… Never heard of the guy. He was just powerful and that's all I know. Tell me more please?"

"Well, you see…"

The defeated bosses talked for hours on end.

* * *

Soon, unclear darkness turned back into colors and vision. Kirby had awakened, and previously his body had felt beaten up and sore. Now, he felt like a new person. He was still lying on his side when his warp star was bringing him to his next destination.

"Woah, I wonder why I was so rusty with fighting… I guess, Dreamland hasn't been in true danger in quite a while, hm? Maybe I'm just too relaxed."

The silence of space was almost comforting to Kirby. He watched as a planet came into his view, a completely different planet from Floria. Its entire surface was blue, and as he was drawn closer to it, he noticed that the planet was almost all made of water. He felt his heart jump in excitement. Even though the only thing he could really pay attention to was the new planet, he took some time to stargaze and admire the beautiful space scenery. The light from the stars reflected in his blue eyes, and he stared at clusters of stars in awe. Some of them were galaxies far away, glowing with bright warm colors, or with soft cold colors. He sighed and felt his smile failing to fade away.

"It's all so sparkly and beautiful… I can't really even explain it in my own words!"

Kirby was caught off guard, as now he was approaching even closer to the blue planet. Speed increased on the warp star, and soon he left the black space behind to pierce the clouds of Aquarius.

* * *

Okay I'm not sure why but this chapter was so fun to write! I can't wait to write more!


End file.
